


Don't Mother Me!

by Puddleduck81



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddleduck81/pseuds/Puddleduck81





	Don't Mother Me!

“Tasha!” Patterson exclaims as she rounds the corner after the heavy gunfire. Her heart is pounding, Tasha, her beautiful, indestructible Tasha is bleeding out quickly. Patterson fights back tears as she yells, “What the hell happened? Reade, call an ambulance. We can’t lose her!” 

Patterson reaches down and takes Tasha’s spare hand and squeezes it. “You can’t die. Not here, not now, I haven’t told you how I fe…”

Patterson was cut off mid-sentence as Weller and Jane appeared. “Tasha’s hit pretty bad. Reade’s calling an ambulance.” She managed to blurt out. 

The tears are starting to fall from Patterson’s eyes now. She loves Tasha, and has realised as more than just a friend. She hasn’t told anyone, she’s been trying to convince herself it’s just a crush, but these last few weeks she’s barely been able to stop thinking about her, and desperately wants to tell Tasha how she feels, but now it looks like her love is going to have to stay unspoken, Patterson thinks she’s about to lose another person she loves to the job.

“Patterson, get out of here, we’ll make sure Tasha gets to the hospital, we need you now. Reade can go to the hospital.” Weller ordered. Patterson wanted to say, “No, I’ll go to the hospital.” But she couldn’t; she did what her boss told her to.

Almost 16 hours later, and Patterson is trying to salvage what she can from her lab, when she catches sight of Zapata walking by in the corner of her eye. Fighting the urge to throw her arms around her and kiss her beautiful lips, Patterson goes for anger. “No, no, no! You can’t be here. You were shot and had surgery less than a day ago. You need to be in hospital.” She shouts angrily.

Zapata looks into Patterson’s eyes and sees fear there, and anger, and tears. She’s trying to work out why when Weller and Reade appear. “Tasha, get out of here. You should be in hospital!” Weller says gruffly.

“Get your ass home! You’re hurt!” Reade adds.

“I just told her that!” Patterson shouts aggressively. Patterson is shaking with anger and still on the verge of tears. The object of her affections is standing tantalisingly close, she looks incredible, but you can’t help but notice the large surgical dressing on the side of her neck and the crimson colour underneath that’s threatening to bleed through. Patterson just wants to hold Zapata and take her back to hospital and care for her there, but she can’t. No one knows her feelings, and she can’t say anything now.

Just then Zapata interrupts her thoughts by matter-of-factly saying, “When you’re all done trying to mother me, I’d like to get back to work and get the sons of bitches that did this to us. Are we going to stand here debating whether I can do my job, or are we going to let me do my job?” Weller, Reade and Patterson looked at each other. They knew there was no way they were going to change Zapata’s mind. She was stubborn and pig-headed at the best of times, but right now she looked even more resolute and determined.

“Fine, you can stay here and help Keaton scan for radioactive materials. You are not coming in the field.” Weller barked at her.

Patterson felt a little relieved that Weller wasn’t going to let her out into the field. She thought she must’ve signed too loudly as she felt Zapata’s eyes boring into her and locked eyes with her when she turned to face her. Zapata looked away.

“Keaton, what? Why is he here? I’m not working with that...” Zapata protested.

“It’s Keaton or be escorted back to hospital and I’ll put a guard on your room door.” Weller demanded.

“Fine, I’ll go join the enemy.” Zapata said sulkily and marched off to the scanning room.

Patterson watched Zapata’s toned, tanned body walk away and felt a wave of lust wash over her. She wanted to run up behind her and press against her back, put her arms around her, run her hands up her stomach, and higher up and stroke her breasts.

“Patterson! Are you even listening?” Weller shouted.

“Huh? Sorry, sure, I’ll set up a temporary comms station.” Patterson replied, blushing furiously. She’d just been caught staring longingly at Zapata. Reade, Weller and Jane were giving her weird looks. They couldn’t work out what was up with her as she stormed off to set up a temporary lab.

Zapata meanwhile was equally confused. Her neck hurt like hell and she couldn’t work out why Patterson had been so weird and angry. She’d been so angry and upset to see her there. It wasn’t like her friend to do that at all. Her piercing blue eyes had been full of rage and tears, and something else she couldn’t quite place at the moment. Zapata also remembered snippets of the aftermath of being shot, how Patterson had tenderly taken her hand and looked absolutely devastated. She decided she would take Patterson out for a drink and a talk as soon as this was all over. Zapata couldn’t bear the thought of having upset, who could just be the most beautiful, adorable person on the planet. Zapata had had a secret crush on Patterson for the best part of a year now, but because of the complexities of work, and the rather important fact that Patterson was straight and dated guys (well, 2 recently, one of whom was killed by a Russian spy, and the other was a mole who tried to kill her). 

“We’ve got it!” Keaton announced, “Looks like a big lead-lined old ambulance. We need to get the location back to Patterson and get onto comms with the team,” he added.

Tasha relayed the information to Patterson and the team and monitored progress from the van. She was frustrated at not being there with the team as she heard tyres screeching and then gunfire as Jane and Weller found the ambulance. Tasha loved her job, the action gave her a real high, and made her feel in control, and she knew she was doing good. She currently felt useless, sitting in a safe office. 

Tasha could hear Patterson’s amazing brain at work as she issued instructions to Weller and Jane, and battled successfully to control two satellites in space to avert disaster. She smiled to herself, Patterson really was the most amazing, smart, beautiful, powerful person she had ever met. She wished she could tell Patterson how she felt about her. She thought that her feelings were much more than a crush, and felt sad she would never be able to be with her.

She was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Jane over the comms. “Weller’s hurt, he’s bleeding, get an ambulance out here now!” she cried. You could hear the terror in her voice. Tasha felt sad for Jane, she knew how much she loved Weller, and it was obvious to everyone that he was madly in love with her too, even though their relationship was beyond complex. She certainly wasn’t expecting to hear what came next. This time, it was Weller’s voice on the comms, weak and rasping but so clear, “Jane, don’t move to California, stay here. With me. I love you.” 

Zapata could feel her mouth drop wide with astonishment, and heard the gasps and cheers from the makeshift comms room, from Patterson in particular and from Reade wherever he’d been sent to. She couldn’t stop the massive grin on her face. Finally, she thought, those two are going to get it together!

Patterson was similarly stunned by Weller’s declaration. Once she had finished cheering and had an ambulance dispatched she started to think. If my boss and assistant director of the FBI can declare his love for a co-worker over comms for everyone to hear, maybe I can tell Zapata, Tasha privately how I feel. Patterson felt empowered and decided to ask Tasha to go for a drink when this was all over.

A few hours later, most of the team were in the office. Celebrating saving the world. They were just waiting for Weller to arrive. Patterson was busy gathering what looked like strips of metal, but she had assured the team they were important. Zapata couldn’t help but watch the object of her desires as she worked tirelessly. Jane was trying to help but clearly didn’t understand as she looked confused. Tasha smiled, she was second only to Patterson in the computing skills stakes.

“Hey!” Reade said, “What’s up with you women today? First Patterson was all zoned out when you went off with Keaton, and now you’re smiling like some kind of crazy watching Patterson and Jane. What is it?”

Shit! thought Zapata. He knows. He’s not going to leave it until I tell him something. Zapata dragged Reade away from the gathered crowd. “Promise me you won’t say anything?” she hissed.  
“What are you on about?” Reade asked looking confused.  
“Just shut up and promise me.” Zapata demanded.  
“Ok, ok, I promise. Just tell me already.” he replied.

“I have a crush on Patterson. More than a crush.” Zapata stuttered, looking down at her feet. Her heart was pounding, what was Reade going to say? Had she made a huge mistake telling him?  
“What? Oh, oh, oooh!” Reade’s eyes widened as realisation of what Zapata had just told him hit. “That’s great! Does she know? Wow! You two will be awesome together. We gotta celebrate!”

Zapata punched him on the arm. “SSSSHHH! You can’t say anything. Of course she doesn’t know, why would I tell her? She’s straight, I’d terrify her and lose her friendship.” She hissed. “I can’t lose her.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s into you too you know. The way she looked at you in that hallway when you were shot, that was more than just a worried friend look. And how mad she was with you when you came back here, and she was totally checking you out as you walked off with Keaton. And come to think of it, she’s always a bit weirder than normal when you’re near her. She stutters sometimes, and blushes a bit. You have to tell her.” Reade said.

“No, I’m not risking ruining everything. I’ll just have to hurry up and get over this crush.” Zapata whispered.

Whilst Reade and Zapata were having their little heart –to- heart, Jane was asking Patterson similar questions. “So, what was up with you earlier, you were so mad with Tasha? You’re never mad, and you’re never distracted.” Jane asked.

Patterson felt herself blushing furiously. Dammit, she had been noticed. “I…Erm…I was worried about my friend, our friend. She’d been bleeding out hours early and it was too soon for her to be back.” Patterson lied, refusing to look up at Jane.

“C’mon Patterson. That’s not it. We were all concerned, there’s something else. Have you two had a fight?” she asked

“No, nothing like that, I’d never stay mad with her even if we had argued.” Patterson said, blushing even more.

“So, what is it then, look at you’re redder than Tasha’s gunshot wound.” Jane laughed.

“Ok, Ok. I’ll tell you, but you have to swear not to breathe a word of this to anyone.” Patterson whispered.

“Deal!” Jane replied perkily.

“I think I love Tasha.” Patterson said still not daring to look up at Jane.

“We all love Tasha, she’s amazing!” Jane laughed.

“No, I mean I really love her. Like I loved Borden and David.” Patterson blurted out as quietly as she could.

“Oh, oohh!” Jane exclaimed, realising exactly what Patterson meant. “I didn’t know you were…”  
“Neither did I! I’ve always felt strongly drawn, attracted, connected to her and thought it was just a silly girl crush, but the last couple of months and week especially, I think it’s more. I think I’m in love with her.” Patterson spluttered.

“You have to tell her!” Jane squealed with excitement. “This is awesome, you’ll be so great together. You’re perfect for each other.” She added, squeezing Patterson’s hand.

“SSShh, keep your voice down!” Patterson begged. “It’s not that simple. I can’t just go tell her I’m in love with her, it’ll freak her out and she’ll never talk to me again. I don’t even know if she likes women like that. I’ve only ever known her date a couple of blokes.”

“So that’s the same as you then!” Jane laughed. “You have to tell her!’

Patterson was spared more of Jane’s advice by Weller’s arrival and the loud cheer that erupted with it. Jane and Patterson walked over to where Reade and Zapata were standing. Tasha looked weird and Reade had a massive grin on his face which was very unusual.

Weller gave a rousing speech, thanking everyone for their efforts, and Reade, Tasha and Jane all hugged him. “Let’s all go open a bottle of single malt I’ve been saving for a special occasion.” He said, unable to take his eyes off of Jane. “All of you, my apartment in 1 hour!” he added.

“I’ll catch up with you there, the new director wants to see me before I leave.” Jane said.

Reade, Patterson and Zapata walked to the locker room and grabbed their gear. They didn’t need to be told twice. They caught a taxi to Weller’s apartment and enthusiastically tucked into the bottle. Patterson couldn’t stop looking at Zapata and hardly spoke to her, in case she said something stupid. Zapata was also strangely quiet towards her so she thought she had upset her earlier by yelling at her. She also noticed Reade kept nudging her and Zapata kicked him under the table, but still refused to look up at her.

“Hey, Tasha, can I talk to you about earlier, I’m really sorry I yelled at you earlier, I didn’t mean to upset you. I was worried…” Patterson started but was interrupted by Reade butting in.

“Weller, come with me a minute, I really need a word with you now.” He demanded, pulling Weller to his feet. Weller looked confused but went with Reade to another room. Tasha glared at Reade.

“What’s up with him?” Patterson asked Zapata totally confused.

“He’s being a total jerk!” Tasha replied, still glowering.

“OK.” Patterson replied, still no clearer about what had just happened. “As I was saying, I’m really sorry for trying to tell you what to do, and upsetting you.” Patterson said, trying not to cry.

“Hey, Patterson, come here!” Tasha said, opening her arms wide for her, “You didn’t upset me, you could never upset me. I just don’t do sympathy or mothering very well.” She added.

Patterson let herself fall into Tasha’s open arms and be hugged. It felt wonderful pressed up against Tasha’s body, breathing in her scent, feeling her warmth. Even if It was just a friendly apology hug.

Zapata too was thinking how nice this hug felt. She had the beautiful, blonde Patterson in her arms, leaning against her chest. She hoped Patterson couldn’t feel her nipples hardening underneath her shirt. She could’ve stayed in this position for hours, but just then Reade and Weller came in. Patterson went back to her seat, and Reade looked at Tasha, then at Patterson. Tasha refused to meet his eyes. 

The three friends laughed and shared drinks and jokes around Weller’s table when there was knock at the door, followed by Jane walking in. “Hey guys, this looks fun. Weller can I have a word, in private, out here?” she asked. Weller followed Jane out. 

Reade, Zapata and Patterson looked at each other and smiled. They had all heard Weller’s declaration of love for Jane, but none of them had mentioned it. Just then, there was the sound of someone’s back thumping against the door. They laughed. “C’mon you two, we’ve got to get out of here, and give them some privacy. They’ve got a lot of talking to do.” Reade laughed as he stood to put his jacket on.

“I don’t think they’re going to do much talking tonight!” Zapata sniggered also standing.

Patterson snorted with laughter at Zapata’s innuendo laden remark. “I agree!” she added and her blue eyes met Zapata’s dark ones for just a split second longer than was comfortable between friends and both looked away.

The door opened, and a beaming Weller and Jane entered, “Now where were we with the scotch?” Weller asked before realising his three companions were all standing up, jackets on and bags in hands. “What’s going on?” he asked confused. Jane just smiled.

“I just realised, I’ve… got a …thing to go to.” Reade lied walking past the happy couple to the door. 

“And I’m sharing a ride home with him.” Tasha also added, squeezing Jane’s arm as she walked past.

“And I’m going…to…er…just not be here!” Patterson added laughing as she patted her boss and Jane on the arm. “Have fun!” she added, closing the door behind her. She was thrilled for Weller and Jane, they both looked so happy. She wished it was her and Zapata about to get jiggy on the couch and sighed, not looking up as she stumbled full into Zapata.

Patterson blushed furiously as Zapata held her up. “Hey, Patterson, are you ok? How many did you have?” Zapata teased. 

Patterson couldn’t speak, Reade just stood there grinning like a maniac again. 

Their taxi arrived quickly and they all stumbled into it. Zapata found herself being pushed by Reade, tight up against Patterson in the taxi. He was doing it on purpose and wasn’t going to let her forget this. She started plotting her revenge. His stop was first. He jumped out, looked at the two ladies and laughed, “Have a good evening lovely ladies!” he said walking away. 

Tasha edged away slightly to give Patterson more room on the seat, but to her surprise, Patterson linked her arm through Tasha’s and snuggled up against her. “Tasha, would you mind staying at mine tonight? With everything that happened the last couple of days, I’d really like to not be alone, plus I can keep a sneaky check on your wound.” She added. Patterson waited to be turned down and admonished for trying to mother Tasha again; she wasn’t ready for Tasha’s tender reply.

“Of course, I’ll stay, I don’t blame you for wanting company after what’s happened. I don’t much want to be by myself tonight either.” She soothed, smiling her beautiful smile that made Patterson weak at the knees, and stroked Patterson’s arm gently. Patterson snuggled up close again and rested herself against Tasha’s sigh.

Ok, alcohol had been consumed, but not that much, and even so, she was staying with her beautiful blonde friend, who clearly needed her and felt safe with her. Tasha had butterflies in her stomach as she felt Patterson lean against her. It felt so right to hold Patterson like this. Even if they were just friends.

Just then Patterson took a hold of Tasha’s hand and stroked it gently. Tasha was surprised but squeezed her hand gently. Ok, maybe there was something else, but she wasn’t going to risk making a move.

They finally arrived at Patterson’s apartment and, still holding hands, the women walked into Patterson’s apartment. Tasha had been here many times before and knew the layout well. “Go sit down, I’ll get us some water. You find us something crap to watch on TV” Tasha said.

Patterson laughed but went to the couch and turned on the tv, flicked through the channels, before settling for some dodgy looking, low-budget horror film. Tasha returned with two glasses of water and sat next to Patterson on the couch. Patterson edged a bit closer so their thighs were touching. The physical proximity made Tasha tingle but she didn’t want to read too much into it, or look obvious. She loved Patterson, and was terrified of doing anything that could scare her away or drive her away for good. She’d lost too many people and couldn’t bear the thought of losing Patterson. Her heart was pounding though as Patterson lifted Zapata’s arm up so she could put her head under it and cuddle up to Tasha, resting her head against Tasha’s breast. Patterson held onto the hand of the arm she had raised, and rested her other one on Tasha’s stomach, just above her waistband. 

Tasha was convinced Patterson would hear her pounding heart that threatened to burst out her chest, and feel her rapid pulse. Patterson just breathed steadily and contentedly against her.

Patterson was feeling anything but steady however. Her own heart was beating wildly as she boldly tried to get closer and closer to Tasha. She was willing Tasha to hold her tighter, to say something, to kiss her even but she just let Patterson manoeuvre her like she was a ragdoll. Not that it didn’t feel nice, it felt amazing. Patterson just wanted more. 

After sitting for what seemed like hours, not speaking, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of their bodies against each other, Patterson decided she needed to move, and say something. Her heart was racing, she was terrified, and she felt her voice shaking as she sat up, still holding one of Tasha’s hands and looked up into Tasha’s eyes. She noticed Tasha looked a little afraid too. “Tasha, are you ok? Is this ok?” she asked pleadingly.

Tasha felt a little lost for words. “Umm…yes...umm…it’s nice.” She managed to choke out as Patterson moved her other hand to stroke Tasha’s cheek. Tasha was tingling all over, and Patterson thought she might pass out at any moment now if she didn’t speak.

“Um…Tasha…Tash…I think I like you…I really like you…not like a friend’s like…obviously I like you like that…” Patterson felt herself starting to stutter and stumble over her words and cursed herself silently as Tasha sat there looking dumbfounded.

“What I mean is, I think I like you a lot, no, I know I like you a lot in a romantic sort of way. There, I’ve said it. If you want me to go I understand. It’s just been driving me crazy all day and I had to say something. I…”

Patterson didn’t get to finish her sentence as Tasha retrieved her hands and cupped Patterson’s face gently and leaned in for the gentlest, most beautiful kiss Patterson had ever experienced.

“My beautiful brainiac, I don’t want you to go. I like you a lot the same way too. I have done for so long now, but never dreamed you would ever feel the same about me. I’ve…” 

This time Tasha was interrupted by Patterson kissing her. Softly first but then harder. Both parted their lips to allow each other’s tongues in to explore their mouths. Patterson’s arms now snaked around Tasha’s waist and slid under her shirt. Tasha ran her fingers through Patterson’s wavy hair as they kissed deeply, devouring each other until they needed to surface for air.

The looked at each other and giggled. “Tasha, I had no idea. I would’ve done something earlier, but I was afraid I would scare you off.” Patterson babbled.

“Ssh,” Tasha whispered putting a finger to Patterson’s lips. Let’s get you into that big bed of yours, we can continue this tomorrow, but right now it’s perfect and we both need to get some sleep.”

Tasha fussed around while Patterson got into her pyjamas, and climbed into bed. Tasha knelt down to kiss Patterson on the forehead, but Patterson lifted her head and kissed Tasha full on the lips. “Where are you going missy?” Patterson asked.” You’re still recovering from a serious gunshot wound. If anyone should be on the couch, it should be me. Now get in, or I’ll be getting out” Patterson demanded.

Tasha tried to think of an excuse but was too tired, and her neck was really hurting now. She kicked off her jeans and shirt, and climbed into bed in just her bra and shorts and lay there. Within seconds, Patterson had wriggled across and wrapped herself around Tasha, holding her in the spoon position. Pattern’s warm arm was resting heavily against Tasha’s bare skin, as she pressed up against her back and kissed the uninjured side of her neck. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you Zapata.” Patterson whispered as she nuzzled against her neck.

Tasha’s heart swelled to bursting point and she pulled Patterson’s arms tighter around her, and lifted their entwined fingers to her lips and kissed them, then whispered back quietly, “I love you too Patterson.” Both women fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted by the last couple of days and slept more peacefully than either had for a long time.

The team had been given a week’s leave after all their efforts, so when Tasha and Patterson awoke late the next morning, still attached to each other, neither made any attempt to get up. Neither wanted to break the contact they had. Eventually Patterson caved saying, “Tasha, I gotta pee. Would you like a drink?”

“Urgh, drink your pee, no thanks, I’m not that into you!” Tasha laughed mockingly.

Patterson threw a sock at her. “You know what I mean!” she laughed in return, with a lingering look at the beautiful Latino woman sprawled in her bed. She was so happy that Tasha had responded as she did, and couldn’t quite believe it. She also couldn’t believe how safe and how right she had felt in bed with Tasha, and that had enabled her to get a full 9 hours sleep. 

Tasha caught Patterson’s eyes looking over her body which made Patterson blush furiously. “I’m going to pee now.” She announced.

Tasha laughed at the blonde’s bluntness. She too couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so happy, so relaxed and so loved. Probably never she thought to herself. She was also very pleased with the restraint she had showed when Patterson had clearly been wanting to take last night’s kisses and cuddles further. She didn’t want to rush anything, she wanted Patterson to be absolutely certain before they took things to the next level, and as she reminded Patterson, she wasn’t going anywhere so there was no need to rush.

Tasha and Patterson spent most of the week lounging about in Patterson’s apartment, enjoying each other’s company, kissing and cuddling whenever their bodies needed it. It felt so natural for both of them. 

“Hey Tasha, we should go to your apartment and get some of your clothes. Cute as it is seeing you in my clothes that are 5 inches too long, you need some of your stuff here. Plus we need food. Proper food.” Patterson added.

Tasha laughed. She knew Patterson was right, but the thought of bringing stuff to Patterson’s scared her a little. Patterson recognised this immediately and threw her arms around Tasha in a tight hug. “Look, I know it probably screams commitment to you, and that terrifies you. It terrifies me too, after David especially. Think of it as a practical issue. If you go to work tomorrow in my clothes, the entire office will know what’s going on.”

Tasha laughed again and said, “You’re right, we’ll go get some of my stuff. I feel safe here, I want to be here and I do not want questions at the office to ruin that.”

She kissed Patterson softly on the lips, and pulled on her one and only set of her clothes.

Patterson and Tasha had heard little from Jane and Weller on their week of leave, they suspected that particular couple had a lot of catching up to do. Reade had been in touch on a daily basis. He had declined their offers of coming round for pizza though. He had issues of his own to work through he said, plus he didn’t want to be a gooseberry he’d added.

Once Tasha had gathered a case of her belongings and stashed it back at Patterson’s, the girls went grocery shopping. Something Tasha had never done for herself, and had never imagined doing in a couple, especially not with Patterson. Patterson could clearly cook, and was throwing in all kinds of foodstuffs Tasha didn’t know even existed, let alone whether she liked them or not. Patterson laughed and said she found it endearing that Tasha didn’t know if she liked hoummas or not!

Back at the apartment, groceries unloaded, the women settled themselves in front of the TV. As usual Patterson cuddled into Tasha, even though she was the taller of the pair. Tasha stroked Patterson’s back absent-mindedly. “So what are we going to tell people about us tomorrow?” Tasha asked.

“Huh?” Patterson mumbled, coming out of her very pleasant waking fantasy, “We tell them the truth if they ask.” She added sitting up to face Tasha.

“What truth though?” Tasha asked looking worried.

“That I love you, and you love me and we are the happiest we have ever been.” Patterson smiled. “And that you make me complete, you make me feel alive. You make me feel like nothing in the world can ever hurt me again. You make me want to be alive every minute of every day that I’m with you. That I never, ever want to spend another day or night without you.” She finished before facing Tasha properly and straddling her on her lap.

She took Tasha’s head in her hands and kissed her passionately. Their lips and teeth clashed against each other. Patterson bit Tasha’s lips gently which drove Tasha wild and made her moan a little and she slid her hands under Patterson’s top and deftly undid her bra and pulled her bra off. Now Patterson moaned as Zapata traced circles on Patterson’s nipples which were hard as bullets beneath Zapata’s thumbs. Patterson pulled off her top and still straddling Zapata, just looked into her eyes. Zapata looked into her eyes, then at her now naked breasts before Patterson guided Tasha’s head to her breasts. Both women moaned as Tasha gently cupped each of Patterson’s breasts in turn before kissing, licking and sucking her nipples. 

Patterson was so turned on she couldn’t speak, she found herself grinding her hips and pelvis against Zapata’s. She climbed off Tasha’s lap and pulled her up off the chair before leading her to the bedroom. She pinned Tasha’s back against the door and kissed her hard before pulling Tasha’s top up over her head then taking off her bra. She stood, mesomorised by Tasha’s perky breaks, they were so smooth and firm and her nipples were standing to attention. She buried her head between Tasha’s breasts and kissed them as Tasha had kissed her. This was a new experience for her, kissing a woman so intimately, so she was glad of the reassuring moans Tasha was emitting. Their hands were all over each other, eventually sliding inside each other’s pants before struggling to take them off each other.

“Patterson,” Tasha whispered, “Are you sure you want to do this?” she breathed.

Patterson’s response was decisive, “Don’t you dare stop kissing me again. I want you, all of you, don’t ever question that.” 

Her response made Tasha go weak at the knees and stumble a little. Patterson led her to the bed and sat her on the edge before pushing her back onto the bed. Patterson knelt down, kissing Tasha’s stomach and stroking her toned thighs, all the way to the top where her shorts were, before kissing her way back down then back up her inner thighs, then slid her fingers inside Tasha’s shorts, and inside Tasha’s warmth and moistness. Tasha bit her lip to stop herself crying out. It felt incredible. She desperately wanted to do the same to Patterson, to slip a finger inside her to see how moist she was. She couldn’t though, Patterson was firmly in control as she pulled off Tasha’s shorts completely. Tasha was completely naked now, and so, so, turned on. Then Patterson kissed Tasha on the lips before parting Tasha’s legs more and burying her head between them. Patterson’s tongue was on her clit, licking and flicking it and gently biting it, as her fingers plunged in and out. Tasha had never even dreamt this, she’d never felt so turned on in her life and climaxed, her body shuddering violently as wave after wave rippled through her body. 

She pulled Patterson to her and kissed her. She could taste herself on Patterson which made her feel even more aroused. She found she couldn’t speak and so instead pulled Patterson down on the bed before pulling off her soaking wet panties. Patterson was panting and moaning even though Tasha had barely touched her. Tasha straddled Patterson and started kissing her ankles, then her calves and running her hands up and down her beautiful body, just gently grazing between the centre of her legs. Each time she brushed there, Patterson shuddered and moaned deeply. Slowly Tasha kissed her way up Patterson’s calves and inner thighs before slipping two fingers inside her hot, wetness at such and angle that meant they also brushed against Patterson’s clit. Tasha knew Patterson would climax very soon, so after kissing her deeply on the mouth, she kissed her way back down her body and buried her tongue inside her. She only flicked her clit a couple of times before Patterson climaxed loudly and she felt Patterson’s body tense and then relax beneath her.

Slowly she kissed her way back up Patterson’s body and lay her head on her chest. She could feel Patterson’s heart beating rapidly. “Let’s not tell the office about this truth” Tasha said smiling to herself.


End file.
